Lemonade Mouth Blog
by clique4ever1
Summary: Olivia has finally convinced her fellow band members to start a blog. A couple people think its a horrible idea, so they express there hatred in gossip. When someone spills, everyone knows. The book is better then the summery and the title.
1. Stupid Blog

**Now, I have saw a lot of these stories on how the characters on books and movies make blog's, so I am going to try some out on Lemonade Mouth. I was going to make one for Victorious but I thought Lemonade Mouth would be a juicer scoop. So, here is goes. **

Stella's P.O.V

I sat at the head of my personalized Lemonade Mouth laptop. I don't even know why Olivia is making us do a blog. She wants us to "connect with our fans". And of course Wen agreed so we had to go with it. They are such a couple. They don't even realize it. And Olivia finally said they were a couple to Moxie, but then Wen thought it was an act, so then Olivia had to think it was an act. Now I know the perfect thing to write about. Our interview with moxie.

_**Blog posted by Stella Yamada (lemonaderoxs203) at 9:45 pm**_

Hello, fellow Lemonade Mouth fans! It is I, Stella Yamada. So, if you don't know me or Lemonade Mouth, let me give you a quick lesson. Lemonade Mouth was formed by me. We have three other people but Scott Pickett joined later on.

We got our band name, when I spit Lemonade in Ray Beech's face, to defend my friend. Now if that didn't give you a "recap" then you can look online. So, as I was saying before, I would very much like to "review" our interview with Moxie. Of course she started out with How Did We Get To Where We Were at Today? And no one knew the answer. And it was getting pretty boring until... she brought up Mo, and Scotts relationship in front of Mo's dad. It was hilarious! And then it gets better.

To cover, Olivia started to say, how she was the one in the relationship. Then, Mo, got all mad at Scott and it gets even BETTER! Olivia then said she was with WEN! And wen acted like a complete idiot. Then he FINALLY got it. And to have a happy ending, they held hands... awwww. After that we played our new HIT, High Wire. Which if you noticed, during our little performance, Wen actually kissed Olivia's had after he helped her down! I swear they are the new power couple! And I bet everyone in America, thinks the same. Good job wen. We give you a pat on the back. Well, thats my blog. Peace out.

_**View: 507**_

_**Comments: 19**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drummerguy23(Charlie Delgado): 9:51 pm<strong>_

I saw that! I am still in shock! It's a new romance! You guys are going to make a good couple..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12 (Mohini "Mo" Banjaree): 10:03 pm <strong>_

You KISSED HER! AHHHHHHHHH! And I am still glad you and Scott are not in a relationship. No offense Olivia, but I would kill you with my bare hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scottyboy34(Scott Pickett): 10:07pm<strong>_

They kissed! Stella how did u get that info? Huh WOW! Thats one for the press! And Mo, I swear, there is nothing going on between me and Olivia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12:<strong>_

_**10:10pm**_

Oh I know that NOW! Well that is a good thing. I can NOT have you cheating. AGAIN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scottyboy34:<strong>_

_**10:12pm**_

I didn't cheat on you! We are just friends! I am going to still kill Ray!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12:<strong>_

_**10:13pm**_

Aw, I believe you now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drummerguy23:<strong>_

_**10:15pm**_

Ew you guys its worse enough you have that gooey love stuff offline but now you have it ONLINE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemonaderoxs203:<strong>_

_**10:17pm**_

I totally agree with Charlie. Guys seriously, give it a rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12:<strong>_

_**10:21pm**_

You guys are just jealous, cause now everyone has a boyfriend/girlfriend and u guys are lonely.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drummerguy23:<strong>_

_**10:22pm**_

SO not true!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemonaderoxs203:<strong>_

_**10:25**_

Yeah NOT true!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Singinggal30 (Olivia White):<strong>_

_**10:33pm**_

Stella this blog is not dumb! And me and Wen are NOT dating! I was covering for Mo, and Mo you should be grateful! Your dad could have took you out of the band without me saving your butt! And Wen didn't even kiss my hand. Stella, I thought you were going to say something good about the interview!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemonaderoxs203:<strong>_

_**10:35pm**_

I thought writing about your little romance would be a good thing. And Olivia don't lie to yourself. You know you have feelings for Wen and that he did kiss your hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyboarddude65 (Wendell "Wen" Gifford):<strong>_

_**10:43pm**_

Wait What? You weren't joking when you said we were together?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemonaderoxs203: <strong>_

_**10:46pm**_

Yes, she wasn't joking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Singinggal30:<strong>_

_**10:51pm**_

No I was just defending my friend STELLA! And Wen we're not together. I was just defending Mo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keyboarddude65:<strong>_

_**10:53pm**_

Oh. Thats what I thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LemonadeMouthGossip15:<strong>_

_**10:55pm**_

Scandalous. The press will eat this up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemonaderoxs203:<strong>_

_**11:01pm**_

Wait, who are U!

* * *

><p><strong>This discussion for Stella Yamada's blog is now over.<strong>

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think! It is my new story for Lemonade Mouth!<p>

Please comment! -Clique4ever1


	2. Gossip Gossip Gossip!

Hey People! Its me Clique4ever1! I love that you guys are commenting and putting this on your favorite story list! Now to answer some of your questions. Ok, Mika Door. She asked who Mo was talking to in her first comment. Well, I kinda messed up on that. I did rewrite it, so it makes more sense. Now I can assure you guys that this chapter has some drama.

Thanks!-Clique4ever1

* * *

><p>Olivia's P.O.V<p>

I stared at my phone. I was trying not to put a scowl on my face but I just couldn't. It was just to much.

" Whats wrong?" Stella asked. I just grumbled and handed her my phone.

" Look at what you have done!" I cried grabbing my purse from the restaurant chair. I walked out grumbling to myself. I knew Stella had already saw it She almost's lives on that site now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blog posted by LemonadeMouthGossip15: <strong>_

_**9:43am**_

Last nigh at around 10 and 9 pm, the band Lemonade Mouth, revealed some scandalous news. Apparently the groups lead singer and keyboard player are in a secret relationship. Scott and Mo's relationship is now under "construction". They had an online fight last night, and are now on the verge of breaking up. In other news, the bands drummer and lead guitarist might have been under a secret relationship as well. What will happen to the new band Lemonade Mouth? I will keep you posted. LemonadeMouthGossip15 is out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Views:1,20<strong>_

_**Comments:21**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Singinggal30:<strong>_

_**9:54am**_

WHAT! Who are you! And me and Wen do not have a "secret relationship"! You are lying!

* * *

><p><em><strong>LemonadeMouthGossip15:<strong>_

_**9:56am**_

Ooh Olivia has a hissy fit. I know my new headline.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drummerguy23:<strong>_

_**10:01am**_

And me and Stella do not have a "secret relationship"! And yeah who are you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>LemonadeMouthGossip15:<strong>_

_**10:05am**_

Another new headline! Olivia cheats on Wen with fellow band member Charlie Delgado. Perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Singinggal30:<strong>_

_**10:07am**_

For the last time! Me and Wen are not dating and if we were I would never cheat on him! This is all Stella's fault.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemonaderoxs203:<strong>_

_**10:10am**_

This is NOT my fault Olivia!You're the one that said we should do a stupid blog to connect with our stupid fans!

* * *

><p><em><strong>LemonadeMouthGossip15:<strong>_

_**10:11am**_

*Gasp* Stella Yamada just called her fans stupid. You guys are practically giving me new features.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemonaderoxs203:<strong>_

_**10:12am**_

No, No, No! Thats not what I meant at all! I was just angry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Singinggal30:<strong>_

_**10:13am**_

Did you just call ME an idiot! You're the idiot! Why am I in this band in the first place? You're the one that pressured me into it! I should leave now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lemonaderoxs203:<strong>_

_**10:14am**_

Who's stopping you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drummerguy23:<strong>_

_**10:16am**_

Girls, please don't fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12:<strong>_

_**10:20am**_

Me and Scott's relationship is not "under construction"! Scott and me have a happy relationship!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ScottyBoy34:<strong>_

_**10:26am**_

Well...

_**Bassplayer12:**_

_**10:31am**_

WHAT! Is there something we need to talk about?

* * *

><p><em><strong>ScottyBoy34:<strong>_

_**10:32am**_

I was joking! Calm Down. Are you on your period or something?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12:<strong>_

_**10:32am**_

WHAT! I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ScottyBoy34:<strong>_

_**10:33am**_

Well, our relationship could be under construction if you keep yelling at me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12:<strong>_

_**10:33am**_

Its online you idiot! God, get a life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ScottyBoy34:<strong>_

_**10:35am**_

I do have a life! And it certainly isn't with you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ScottyBoy34 is now logged off at 10:36am.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12:<strong>_

_**10:37am**_

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bassplayer12 has now logged off at 10:39am<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LemonadeMouthGossip15:<strong>_

_**10:41am**_

Perfect.

* * *

><p>What did yall think! I told you there was alot of drama. Now I have a question. Who do you think is LemonadeMouthGossip15?-Clique4ever1 <p>


	3. What is happening Now?

Hey everyone! I loved your comments and my email is now jam packed with emails about reviews and favorite story/author stuff. This is officially one of my greatest books I have ever writen! I would like to talk about one of my comments. Ok so someone pointed out that line that I used when Mo, and Scott were having there fight. Here is the line.

_**Bassplayer12:**_

_**10:20am**_

Me and Scott's relationship is not "under construction"! Scott and me have a happy relationship!

_**ScottyBoy34:**_

_**10:26am**_

Well...

_**Bassplayer12:**_

_**10:31am**_

WHAT! Is there something we need to talk about?

Now I did get that line from Victorious. Good Job, .Lemonade! I was hoping someone would see that! Now, this chapter is not a blog chapter. This will not have the blog in it this time. Please comment!

* * *

><p>Mo's P.O.V<p>

I sat on the side of the bed, trying to hide my tears. Me and Scott just broke up. The tears were starting to come faster. _Knock Knock Knock_!

I wiped my tears and tied my hair back. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the remains of my mascara off my cheeks. My feet made no sound as I shuffle across the carpet. I oped the door and gasped. There stood Charlie, with a box of pizza and orange juice.

" No offense, but what on earth are you doing here?" I asked.

" Well, I heard you and Scott broke up, so I thought you could need some cheering up!" He said walking into my room.

" Oh well thats sweet I guess." I do consider Charlie my friend but maybe there is more to it. I closed the door and walked over. He had set a blanket on the floor, just like a picnic.

" Um, Charlie you don't have to do this. I don't need you to go through all this trouble and" But I was quickly cut off.

" First off, I didn't spend any money or trouble to do this. Mo, you're my friend. No, my best friend. I want to do this." He insisted. I just shrugged and sat down. I mean he was my best friend.

* * *

><p>Olivia's P.O.V<p>

My heart pounded as I ran down the stairs. Stella is such a jerk! First, she calls me stupid. Then she calls our fans stupid. And finally she wanted me out of the band! I was so caught up in my hatred toward Stella I didn't even notice Wen coming around the corner.

" Ahhh!" We screamed. Our heads knocked together with a bump and we both came tumbling to the ground.

" Oh my gosh, Olivia! I am SO sorry!" He cried. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

" Its ok." I replied trying not to make eye contact. I was kinda crying, and I could NOT have Wen see me cry. Again.

" Hey Hey Hey, Whats wrong?" He asked putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head up.

" Nothing." I sniffled and turned away. It was bad enough that he saw me cry once. But two was enough. I was about to walk away, when he grabbed my hand.

" Hey, I have to show you something." I smiled a little. He walked me to the ballroom of the hotel. ( We were staying there for a concert). He lead me up the stairs to a piano. I smiled more. Wen was actually going to play something for me. I sat down on the bench and he sat on the other side. He lowered his hands and started to play. And it was beautiful. I was so in love with the song, I completely forgot about the blog and Stella. The music flowed with everything. His hands flew gently across the piano. When he finally finished, I had stood up and was clapping so hard I probably looked like a mindlessly idiot.

" I was thinking of making a song of it you know? But then I was like thats a stupid idea." He replied to my mindless clapping.

" No! Thats a brilliant idea. Could I learn?" I asked trying not to sound desperate. He just smiled and told me to lay my hands on the piano and he will do the rest. He rested his hands on top of mine and gently pressed down. He was standing over me, so his head was practically on my shoulder.

I shivered but in a good way. He was perfect. Wait, what am I talking about? I would be dating our band mate. Well, we could make it work. I looked slowly at his face. Our faces were a couple centimeter apart. Before I knew it, we kissed.

* * *

><p>Mo's P.O.V<p>

Me and Charlie sat in front of the bed. I chopped down on my Meat Lovers pizza and chugged down some orange juice, while laughing.

" Wow. You were really hungry." Charlie said bitting on his pizza slowly. I giggle a little. Charlie is making me forget all about Scott. We stared into each others eyes for a bit but I turned away.

" Hey, Mo. You know that crush I had on you? Well it never went away." Charlie said. I turned around to see his lips. He slowly kissed me.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! What did you think? I am so sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while. But, I haven't been getting much emails about reviews anymore, so I had to. School just started and I haven't really had anytime. Again I apologize. But, I am sorry, but if I don't get more than 3 reviews on this chapter, I won't post another. Sorry, I have to do this, but I kinda have too. Please review and "subscribe".<p> 


End file.
